El Tango the Roxanne
by valancia
Summary: Nagisa and Ariës are dancers for the king. While Rin takes interests in both, their hearts belong to another people. How will they survive the mental torment the King gives them? And will they ever be with their loved ones? (Splash Free AU!) (MakotoxOC and ReixNagisa)


**This story is developed because of a picture story I found on facebook with the samen lyrics as El Tango the Roxanne from the movie Moulin Rouge.  
I only own Ariës and the ending of this story. Anything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **(Spoken:**

 **We have a dance!  
In the palace of the king  
Tells a story  
Of two seductive dancers  
And three men… who fall in love…  
With them**

Before the age of 15, the brunette Ariës and the blonde Nagisa were always together and always dancing. It was just a matter of time before one would have an eye on one of them. Makoto was one of the persons who were always able to see both Nagisa and Ariës dance together. He was always enchanted by the graceful movements of Ariës. One day he had the courage to ask Ariës out. Nagisa pushed Ariës to let it end up in a stable and healthy relationship. It was not long after that Nagisa would find someone who could enchant him by just talking. But Rei, a good friend of Makoto, was that person. Ariës heard Rei out before she would let Nagisa go out with him. Everything was perfect for a couple of years. Makoto and Rei were also thinking of going out on a double date and ask their loving partner for marriage. And the day when they wanted to do was almost perfect. However it ended up in a tragedy.

The king had seen both dancers dance once when he was visiting the common people and like Makoto and Rei, he was enchanted by their way of dancing. But the king wasn't picky and invited them both over, on the day Makoto and Rei wanted to go on a double date. Both men were shocked but they encouraged the blonde and brunette to go. But they were not only invited to give the king a dancing show. When the king asked both dancers if they were seeing someone, they answered honestly. However, this was just the start of a horrible, horrible love story.

* * *

 **First there is desire  
Then … passion!  
Then … suspicion!  
Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!  
Where love is for the highest bidder,  
There can be no trust!  
Without trust,  
There is no love!  
Jealousy.  
Yes, jealousy…  
Will drive you… mad!)**

"Please don't go to the palace tonight." A kind but desperate male voice said. "Makoto, I have to. It's my duty." A female voice said. Her voice sounded crestfallen and solemn. "Please Ariës, stay with me tonight. I want to be with you tonight. "The male named Makoto said. "And I want to stay with you; my heart belongs to you and you alone. Please always remember that." The female named Ariës said and kissed Makoto's lips softly but filled with love. "I love you." She said and left him for the palace.

"Nagisa, how was the king last night?" Ariës asked her brother like companion. "Nothing yesterday. He only caressed my skin and hair. I think you should watch out tonight." A blonde boy with magenta coloured eyes said. Ariës sighed. "I was afraid of that. Could you check on Makoto tomorrow morning before you come back here?" She asked. "I will Ari-chan. Please don't do anything stupid." Nagisa said worried. "No problem, Nagisa. I make sure I will be safe." Ariës said reassuring and petted the blond boy on his head.

"And tonight we have the magnificent dancer Ariës." One of the guards announced. Ariës came into the room dancing. She was completely enchanted by the music and it was shown in her dancing. This night was still young, but Ariës couldn't wait to be back at the only one who had her heart.

* * *

 **Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right.**

Rei and Nagisa were visiting Makoto, like they always did when Ariës was summoned to the palace.  
She always wanted to make sure her only love was safe. And during the nights, he could do something stupid when he was alone. "How was the king last night, Nagisa?" Makoto asked worried. "He was calm, very calm last night." Nagisa said slightly worried. Makoto sighed. "Ariës-san will be fine, Makoto-senpai. She is smart." Rei said reassuring. "I know she is smart. But the king is also very sneaky. I just hope she won't make a mistake." Makoto said sighing. His hands went up to his hair. "Mako-chan, please do not worry so much. Tomorrow she will be yours again." Nagisa said trying to cheer him up. "I hope so." Makoto thought.

* * *

 **Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night.**

Ariës was lying next to the king. "You are the most beautiful dancer I have in my palace, Ariës. One of the reasons why I can't get enough of you." The king whispered softly. "You flatter me, your majesty." Ariës said politely. "Call me Rin, Ariës." He continued to whisper. Ariës pulled the sheets of the bed closer to her body to cover herself. "Don't" Rin commanded and pulled down the sheets. Ariës' upper body was exposed to everybody to see. Luckily for her, the only one in the room was the king. Slowly his hand slid up from her belly to her breast. Rin started to fondle it gently. Ariës moaned softly. She didn't want to do it with her king, but with her only love. She still remembered the night before with Makoto. He was the only one who could make her scream out in pleasure. Ariës longed for Makoto's touch. She had to do it with the king's touch for tonight. Tomorrow night she would lie in her lover's arms again.

* * *

 **His eyes upon your face**

When Makoto had to deliver fruits and vegetables to the palace kitchen he spotted Ariës and the king. He was looking longing at her. On the kings other side was Nagisa. "Good morning Rei." Makoto said to the guard who was next to him. The same man who visited him last night. "Good morning Makoto-senpai." Rei said softly. Both were looking at the same person with the same look on their face. Disgust. How could one man be such a disturbance in their life? Especially their love life. Just the look of the king on their respective lovers made their blood boil.

* * *

 **His hand upon your hand**

The king's hand rested on the hands from Ariës and Nagisa. Slowly it went to their tights. Rei saw it all happen. His king was a disgusting man, trying to tempt them to go further. The slight blush on his lover's face. It made the guard enraged inside. He wanted to tear his lover and his dear friend away from his king. "Your majesty, it is time for your daily time for the people." Rei said to his king. Rin sighed but got up and walked to the throne room. For now Nagisa and Ariës were save again.

* * *

 **His lips caress your skin**

The king's request was outrageous! Having not only Nagisa for this night but also Ariës was insane! Rei had to stand watch this night at the chamber of the king and he could hear the soft moans of his lover and his friend. He couldn't go to Makoto to make sure he wouldn't do something stupid. "Stop!" another guard said to a human. He could see the outlines of the person's body. It looked like Makoto. When the person walked on, passing a torch Rei saw it was indeed Makoto. "Let me pass Rei." Makoto said. "I cannot do that Makoto-senpai. How much I want to barge in there myself I cannot let that happen." Rei whispered and ushered the other guard away. "But Rei!" Makoto whispered loudly. "Makoto-senpai! Please contain yourself!" Rei whispered a bit louder than before. His eyes were filled with pain and regret. The door was opened slightly. Both men took a peek inside the room. Soft moans were heard from the room. Both men cringed slightly and they took a bit of distance from the room. Tears were falling from Makoto's eyes and Rei was gritting his teeth.

* * *

 **It's more than I can stand**

"How can the king do such cruel thing to us? He knows that Nagisa and Ariës are taken. Now that they have to be in the palace all the time, we are not able to actually propose them!" Makoto yelled out in anger. Rei was at his house. "Makoto-senpai, I know your feelings. And I fear that if this continues on for any time longer, they might not be interested in us." Rei commented solemnly. "No! I will never allow that!" Makoto yelled out. He slammed on the table. "What's going on?" A soft yet gentle voice said. Rei and Makoto looked at the door. Nagisa and Ariës were standing there. Both men stood up and hugged their respective partner tightly. Makoto softly cried while he held Ariës as tightly as he could against his chest. Ariës and Nagisa share a quick look. "Makoto, Rei. Don't worry about us." Ariës said softly. Makoto felt on the ground, taking Ariës with him. Ariës softly caressed his back and wiped away the tears. "I only love you Makoto. Nobody else can make me fall in love with them. You have my heart and that will stay. Not even the king can force me to stop loving you." Ariës whispered in his ear. "Ari-chan, we are going home." Nagisa said softly. "Enjoy your night together, Nagisa." Ariës said and stayed in Makoto's arms. "I can't stand seeing you cry. So please, smile." Aries said smiling softly.

Nagisa was lying on top of Rei. A sheet was covering both men from the waist down. "Rei-chan, do you think low of me because of what the king does to me?" Nagisa asked softly and a bit solemnly. Rei's face turned into a scowl. "Do not think that you are a low person; because you don't do it completely voluntary. I know I can make you enjoy it better than the king can." Nagisa looked with shocked eyes at his lover, partner and dear friend. "I took a peak last night when the door was opened and I heard you moan softly because I had to stand watch in front of the king's chambers. The sounds you make with the king are nothing in comparison with the sounds you make with me." Rei said and placed a hand on Nagisa's cheek. "Don't you ever think you are low, because I know your heart belongs to me." Rei said softly. Nagisa started to cry softly. He hid his face on Rei's chest. Rei tried to sooth the blond boy in his arms. "I love you Nagisa-kun. Even more then you can imagine. So it takes a lot of self-restrain to let you go to the palace. I can't stand it when the king touches you. It makes my blood boil. So please, please Nagisa-kun never forget that." Rei said and kissed his partner on his forehead.

* * *

 **(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?**

Ariës and Nagisa are dancing on the square again. Together. Makoto smiles softly. Yet in his heart he knows that tonight might not be so pleasant again. She could leave again after dinner to "dance" for his king. "Why does the king torture Ariës so much?" Makoto asked himself. A guard/ messenger arrived at his stale. It was Rei. "You… might want to see this first." Rei said solemnly. _"By the king's orders, thy is summoned to the palace to engage a conversation concerning the dancing girl Ariës….."_ the letter read. There was more but it was more than enough to figure out what the king wanted. "What if I refuse?" Makoto asked seriously. "Then he will take her by force, into marriage." Rei said, not able to face his friend. Makoto's heart shattered into a million pieces. Either way, he will lose his friend, his partner, his soulmate.

* * *

 **(Roxanne)**  
 **Feelings I can't fight**

Rin was waiting for the peasant Makoto to answer his summoning and he was not surprised that he would come along with Rei. The words Rei had to deliver were clear. "Your majesty, you summoned me for a conversation." Makoto said kindly. But Rin could see the hatred in his eyes. "Yes, follow me please to the courtyard." Rin said and walked towards his courtyard. "I have my eyes set on Ariës, as you might noticed. What does she mean to you?" Rin asked. Makoto was suspicious about that question. Ariës meant the world to him. But should he answer that? "As my partner, as my lover or as my dear friend, your majesty?" Makoto asked the king. "Is there any difference in those three things?" Rin commented. "Ariës means more to me than gold could ever be given to me. I hope this would provide you with an answer, your majesty." Makoto said honestly. "This makes it a lot more difficult you know. Because I want to have Ariës for myself. But it looks like she favours you over me and I can't let that happen." Rin said smiling knowingly. "I rather have Ariës for myself too and as long as she tells me she loves me, I will not stop loving her." Makoto said determined. "And how can you be sure she says it because she feels she have to say it?" Rin asked. Makoto doubted for a moment. Would Ariës, his Ariës do such thing? "Because I tell her that I love her every night she is here and she replies with 'I love you too'" Rin stated.

* * *

 **You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me**

"Welcome home, Makoto." Ariës greets him when he enters his home. She was smiling brightly, apparently looking happy to see him. "Ariës, do you love me?" Makoto asked his partner seriously. Ariës looks at him worried. "Of course I love you. I love you with my whole heart. I thought you knew this." Ariës said slightly hurt. "Why would you doubt me?" Ariës added with a soft voice. Makoto sighed. This was exactly what the king was trying to do. Creating doubt to break up the relationship they had for over 5 years. "Makoto." A new voice called out. A stoic male voice. It came out of the kitchen. A black haired boy with ocean blue eyes. Makoto had never seen him before. "Ahhh yes this…. Is awkward." Ariës said scratching the back of her head a little. Had Ariës really betrayed him with this man? In his own house? "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for watching out for my dear relative." The stoic man continued. "Haru is a distant cousin of mine. He came parched to Nagisa and me so we kind of handed him some free water. I hope you don't mind." Ariës said. Makoto pulled Ariës close to him. "Please, don't ever deceive me." Makoto begged in his mind while he took in her smell.

* * *

 **And please believe me when I say I love you  
** That night, Ariës and Makoto were reaching new highs. "Ariës, I love you." Makoto whispered in her ear while he fondled her dearly. "Ahh. And I love … you, Makoto." Ariës moaned in his ear. That night was filled with passionate moans, groans and screams from the both of them, until the morning came again. **  
**

The next morning the king was impatient. Where was his favourite female dancer? "Nagisa, where is Ariës?" Rin asked his favourite male dancer. "Maybe she overslept your majesty. She was with Makoto last night. It could be that she ended up sleeping late." Nagisa thought out loud. "Do you know what she does when she is with him?" Rin interrogated Nagisa. "What lovers do when they are together. When I am with my love we share love and passion throughout the night." Nagisa answered honestly. "Sorry I arrived late your majesty!" Ariës yelled when she entered the room. She was panting rather heavily. "It is not a problem, lovely Ariës." Rin said in a honey sweet voice. Nagisa feared this voice. Mostly it ends up in being punished. "Come here." Rin continued in that voice. Ariës walked over to her king. "Care to explain why you are late, my love?" Rin asked. "I overslept and had to prevent my distant cousin who arrived yesterday afternoon from being arrested for drinking water I gave him." Ariës told the king. "Distant cousin?" Rin asked. Ariës nodded. "Your majesty, can I ask you a question?" Ariës tried cautiously. "You can always ask me a question." Rin said with the same sweet voice. "Can Nagisa and I have a week off? The children of the main square asked me yesterday if we could help them with their play for the upcoming festival. And I agreed to help them. They even would like it if you were able to come and watch." Ariës asked sweetly. Nagisa looked at Ariës with shock. Why didn't she tell him yesterday? What was her planning? "A week is a long time lovely Ariës, what's in it for me?" Rin asked her with a cunning look in his eyes. "A private dancing show from me." Ariës submitted.

"Why did you do that Ari-chan?" Nagisa asked his friend desperately. "Nagisa, Rei needs you. We need to have a night with the four of us again. Just having fun. It's been such a long time we did something like that." Ariës said with a sweet smile. "But…" Nagisa started. Ariës placed her hand on Nagisa's head. "The king will never be able to make me love him as much as I love Makoto. " Ariës whispered in Nagisa's ear. "But what if the king forces something you don't want?" Nagisa asked. Ariës sighed. "Then I will do something about it. Now let's go to my home and take our boys out for dinner. We deserved it." Ariës said smiling again.

"Makoto! Rei! Come out! We have something for you!" Ariës yelled outside the house she shared with Makoto. "Ariës, what is the problem?" Makoto asked a bit frightened when he opened the door. "Come here and close your eyes, you too Rei." Ariës said happily. "What for Ariës-san?" Rei asked. "Just do it." Ariës commented and the boys did as ordered. Nagisa and Ariës placed their dancing veil in front of their lovers' eyes. Nagisa and Ariës guided Rei and Makoto to a secluded place. "Take off the veils." Ariës whispered in Makoto's ear while Nagisa whispered in Rei's ear. When Makoto and Rei took off the veils and opened their eyes, they couldn't believe what they saw. A plaid lied on the ground with a picnic basket on top of it. "It's been a while since we did something fun like this. Let's enjoy this evening together." Ariës said smiling sweetly. The night was like the old times. Laughter filled the air and passion between the lovers was exchanged through kisses, licks and other adult themed games. Suddenly Makoto and Rei looked at each other and sighed. Was now the moment to ask their partner into marriage? Would they ever get a chance to even ask if the king was set on both dancers? "Ariës." "Nagisa-kun." Both boys said. "Yes Makoto? What's wrong?" Ariës asked. Nagisa looked into the eyes of his partner. "Ariës, do you know how much I love you?" Makoto asked his dancer. "I want to say yes, but I fear that what I know isn't even enough." Ariës admitted. "Nagisa-kun. Can you answer that question for me too?" Rei asked. "I think I do, yet you always seem to surprise me, Rei-chan" Nagisa answered honestly, not taking his eyes off Rei. "If we were to ask your hand in marriage, how would you answer?" Rei and Makoto asked. Ariës and Nagisa looked at each other when suddenly realisation hit them like a rock. "YES!" They yelled out in happiness and jumped up and down while they held each other's hands. Rei and Makoto let out a sigh of relief. Rei gave Nagisa an engagement necklace while Makoto gave a bracelet with little bells on it. They each kissed their fiancée passionately and spend the rest of the night together. Just the four of them.

* * *

 **You que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer (I who love you so much, what will or shall I do)  
Me dejaste, me dejaste ( You left me, You left me)  
En un tango ( A tango)  
En el alma se me fue ( In my soul, you are gone )  
Se me fue el Corazon ( You left my heart)  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir ( I have no desire to live)  
Proque no te puedo convencer (Because I cannot convince you )  
Que no te vendas Roxanne (Not to go Roxanne.)**

The weeks afterwards were straining. Nagisa and Ariës were almost never home and it bothered both Rei and Makoto. It was like the king knew they were officially engaged. Even though Makoto begged Ariës to stay with him, but then again, it was her duty as a dancer. It ripped Makoto apart. Knowing his fiancée had to preform duties for the king that were only for lovers.

Ariës wasn't fairing very well. The lack of sleep and not being able to be with her fiancée was making her sick. "Ari-chan, please go home. You need to be with Mako-chan." Nagisa begged his dear friend. "But Nagisa, I can't leave you alone here." Ariës said. Her normally sun-kissed skin was pale and her eyes were dull. She went to the king's doctor, but he couldn't find anything. "I will be fine. If needed I can always call for Rei-chan. But you need to get out of the palace. You really do not look healthy." Nagisa said worried. "After tonight I will go home." Ariës said and petted her friend's hair.

"Hurry, get her inside Rei-chan!" Nagisa yelled panicking. That was odd, Nagisa never panic. Makoto got up from his bed and walked to his living room. There was Ariës placed on the couch, panting hard. Makoto was shell-shocked. What happened to his fiancée? "Mako-chan, she… she just… she…" Nagisa tried to explain but was still panicking. Haru came from the other room. "Nagisa-kun has been like this since he called for me. " Rei said. Makoto placed his hand on Ariës' forehead. She was burning up with a fever while she was shaking. She overworked herself so much just for the sake to protect Nagisa. "I begged you not to go, why didn't you listen to me?" Makoto whispered more to himself than his surroundings.

* * *

 **(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?**

Ariës' health didn't improve at all. It only got worse. Even when she was with Makoto. "Makoto…" Ariës spoke weakly. "Yes my love, what do you need?" Makoto answered her call for him soon. "Hold me." Ariës said smiling weakly. A request that Makoto cannot ignore. He sat behind his fiancée and held her tight. He caressed her hair. "Ariës, do you need something else?" Makoto asked softly. But Ariës never replied. Her head was resting against Makoto's shoulder. Her eyes were closed. She was asleep. Makoto couldn't look at her anymore. She was only tired and wasn't even able to hug him anymore. It broke Makoto's heart. He didn't want to see his fiancée like this. He misses her bright smile, her sparkling eyes, and her gentle voice. Silently Makoto weeps and held Ariës closer to her.

Nagisa was an evening home. Lately it was a rarity. But Rei wasn't in the mood to share happiness like he always did. This afternoon he received orders to go to the borders of the country to scout for enemies. This was all the king's doing. So Nagisa would be his and his alone, now he couldn't have Ariës. "How is Ariës doing?" Nagisa asked. Rei shook his head. "She isn't improving. It looks like she only get worse." Rei said. "Couldn't she be pregnant? The child should be Mako-chan's child anyway." Nagisa said out of the blue. "How can you be so sure Nagisa-kun? For all we know it might be the king's child." Rei exclaimed shocked. Nagisa shook his head. "I know for sure that it can only be Mako-chan's child. The king doesn't want children so he uses protection. " Nagisa stated. He saw a rolled up piece of paper. "The chances of Ariës being pregnant are there. Did she tell you something about her cycle?" Rei asked. "No she didn't. Rei-chan what is this?" Nagisa asked. Rei couldn't look Nagisa in his eyes.

* * *

 **(Roxanne)**  
 **Feelings I can't fight**

"No way. The king is sending you away?" Nagisa said shocked. Rei nodded. "When will you be back?" Nagisa asked carefully. "I do not know." Rei said, still avoiding Nagisa's eyes. Nagisa walked over to Rei and cried in his arms. Rei held him close and silently cried on his shoulder. That night, nobody ended happy.

* * *

 **(Roxanne)**  
 **You don't have to put on that red light**

Ariës was at the king's doctor's practice. She hoped the doctor could help her this time. "How can I help you , miss Ariës?" The doctor, named Sosuke, asked the girl. The man had teal droopy eyes, black hair like Haru and was broadly build. "I feel so weak and I can only sleep. I thought at first it was a small cold in combination with overworking. But I have been home for a couple of weeks now and I still feel the same as before." Ariës explained. "I see. When was the last time you had intercourse?" The doctor asked. "Eight or ten weeks I think. I kind of lost track of time since the night I got engaged." Ariës said. "Congratulations on your engagement. Who is the person you will call your husband? The king I may presume?" Sosuke asked her. Ariës shook her head. "The king is a nice man, but he doesn't have my heart. The man who holds my heart is Makoto." Ariës said smiling weakly. A small twinkle appeared in her eyes when she mentioned her partner's name. "And how is your menstruation cycle." The doctor asked the girl. She couldn't remember. But it had been a long time that she could remember anything at all. "I… can't remember. Maybe it's because of the fatigue I'm having. " Ariës answered. "Let me take a look at your abdomen." The doctor said.

* * *

 **Roxanne**  
 **You don't have to put on that dress tonight**

When Ariës came home, Makoto could see that she had been crying. "Ariës, are you alright?" Makoto asked shocked and worried. "Makoto… I finally know why I am like this." Ariës said happily and relieved. Makoto walked over to his fiancée. "Tell me, is it easy to treat?" Makoto asked relieved and stared in her eyes. They were sparkling again. "Not really. But it will make you happy." Ariës said. Makoto looked at her with confusion. "Makoto. I'm with child. Your child." Ariës said happily. "Are you sure?" Makoto asked her. He couldn't believe it. She was pregnant! "Yes I am sure. And I am also sure it's yours. King Rin always uses protection because he doesn't want children." Ariës said and hugged Makoto tightly. Realisation hit him like a boulder. He was going to be a father! "But the fatigue?" Makoto asked. "Combination of lack of rest and needed vitamins. Makoto, you will become a father!" Ariës said ecstatic. "How far are you now?" Makoto asked." Fourteen maybe sixteen weeks." Ariës said. Makoto held her tight against him and cried tears of happiness.

Rei was able to hear the pleasant news of the pregnancy from Makoto and Ariës before he was forced away to the border. Nagisa was looking out of the window, sadness filled his eyes. Suddenly Nagisa felt a hand caressing his ear. His eyes widen. It was the king. "Can you come to my chambers soon?" Rin asked Nagisa. "I will." Nagisa answered softly. He heard the king walk away. Rei was still watching him. Nagisa kissed his wrist and saw that Rei did the same. "I love you Rei. I really do." Nagisa whispered more to himself then someone else.

* * *

 **(Roxanne)**

The king heard from Ariës herself that she was with child and that she will be marrying Makoto. After a lot of begging and trying to convince her otherwise the king gave up. "And I also have to announce that Nagisa will be marrying Rei the moment Rei will return." Ariës said. "What!" Rin exclaimed. "They are engaged too and they belong together. If you care for me or Nagisa, you will let us marry our loved ones Rin." Ariës said sternly. Rin tsked at it but gave in anyway. "On one condition." Rin said. "Yes?" Ariës replied. "You still dance here. But instead of dancing for my time, you will dance for money." Rin said moping a little. "Moping doesn't suit you, Rin. I accept your condition." Ariës said smiling

Five and a half months later Ariës gave birth to a baby girl and a baby boy. They were named Ran and Ren. The preparations for the wedding were put on hold until Ariës was able to be up and running again. Makoto proved to be a good father and helped out where he could. I mean, a twin could be a hand full.

* * *

 **(Roxanne)**

It was the day of the wedding. Family and friends were invited to join the festivity. The only person missing was Rei. Nagisa was the best man of Ariës while Haru was the best man for Makoto. They became good friends over the time and they worked together very well. The king was also attending the ceremony. "Without you, we could never strengthening our love. So as a thank you, you can give me away on my wedding day. If you will attend of course." Ariës said when Rin and Ariës were alone for a moment. Even though Makoto didn't approve at first, he accepted it and later on he could see the fun in it. "Makoto, do you take Ariës to be your wife, in sickness and in health, in rich and poverty, until death due you part, love her forever and cherish her until the end of time?" The ceremony master asked. "I do." Makoto said and he looked at Ariës with passion and love in his eyes. "And you Ariës, do you take Makoto to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in rich and poverty, until death due you part, love him forever and cherish him until the end of time?" The ceremony master asked again. "I d…" Ariës said but she was cut off. The doors of the ceremony hall were opened. Behind the door was a hurt man, blood stained his outfit. Blue hair and lavender eyes. "REI!" Makoto, Ariës and Rin exclaimed shocked. "Were … un…der atta…ck" Rei said before he was shot in his shoulder by an arrow. "REI-CHAN!" Nagisa yelled out of desperation and ran over to his fiancée. "Makoto, watch OUT!" Ariës yelled and pushed her partner out of the way, getting hit by the arrow meant for Makoto. It pierced into her side. She fell on the ground and didn't get up. Makoto held her up. "Don't worry Ariës, you will be fine. The king's doctor can fix you up." Makoto said while he was shaking. "No Makoto. When they… remove the arrow… I will bleed to death." Ariës said hurt and weakly. "No. No! Stay with me Ariës!" Makoto exclaimed. "I do…" Ariës said and tried to kiss Makoto's lips to seal their vows. Makoto kissed back while tears were falling from his face. He felt her life slowly fading away. Her last breath was felt against his skin. Makoto broke the kiss and shook Ariës softly. "Ariës, Ariës. Please don't leave me." Makoto begged. "Ariës, wake up." Rin said when he looked for a pulse. But she was gone. Makoto held her close while he cried. Not only Makoto cried; Nagisa, Rei and Rin cried too. The whole room was crying. The next day was a day of national mourning for one of the most heroic acts a person could make.


End file.
